Harry Potter And The Rise To Power
by Arieskid
Summary: Something I posted on another site when I was like 14. Harry Potter stroled up the walk to Number 4 Privit Drive. He was planning to make his first moove to be the most feared Dark lord ever recorded; Even more feared then the late Lord Voldemort. It was one year after Lord Voldemort had been defeated by none other then Harry Potter himself. The world had one short year of peace
1. Chapter 1

Author's note1

This was something I wrote when I was like 14 or so. I don't really have any plans to continue it, so if someone wants to mess around with this feel free. Just review or pm me so I can see what you've done. Obviously things like spelling aren't the greatest. With all that said, Let's begin.

Author's note 2

I do not own any of the people in this story! They Belong to the very talented J.K.R.

Chapter1  
Atack On Privit Drive

Harry Potter stroled up the walk to Number 4 Privit Drive. He was planning to make his first moove to be the most feared Dark lord ever recorded; Even more feared then the late Lord Voldemort. It was one year after Lord Voldemort had been defeated by none other then Harry Potter himself. The world had one short year of peace and it was going to be broken soon.

Harry had been gathering followers not just in Britain, but all over the world. They were spread out all over the street waiting for the signal. He smiled evily as he reached the steps of the place he use to call home.

Harry raised his wand and a huge lightning bolt entwined with a large snake shot out of it and rose high in to the sky.  
All around wizzards and witches with lightning bolts on there robes crashed open doors, killed Families tortured little muggle kids and there mothers, and blew up houses. It was a mess but the house Harry was aiming for remained untouched.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed as someone ran up to try and escape the massacre that was taking place. He dropped to the ground dead as soon as the green light touched him.

"Reducto Maximus!" Harry yelled and the door and part of the wall was destroyed. His purple faced Uncle Vernon was standing there raging mad.  
"Get out of my house!"  
"No I don't think I will, thanks." Harry said cooly. He pulled back his hood and his Uncle's face showed a look of pure terror.

"Wingardium Leviosa," He said lazily and threw him against the mantal peace braking several peaces of Aunt Patunia's favorite ornaments. "Now my dear Uncle. You remember me right? You remember how you use to hit me and order me around? Well, the tables have been reversed!"  
"CRUCIO!" Uncle Vernon screamed as the pain hit full force on him. "Imperio!" Harry now said using one of his favorite curses.  
Uncle Vernon twisted in to crule shapes and there was several cracks as his bones were snapped in half and left polking out of his skin..  
Then his cousin Dudly came out to try and protect his father but Harry just smiled crulely and said the two most unforgivable words.  
"Avada Kedavra!" There was a loud crash and Dudly was sprawled out dead on the floor.

Turning back to his uncle, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Six jets of fire streamed from his fingers and burned Uncle Vernon. His Uncle Hollared for his wife to come and help him. "My dear uncle there won't be help for you."

"Crucio Maximus!" His Uncle was now nocked out and Aunt Patunia came running out with a frying pan.  
"Reducto!" The pan exploded in to many peaces. She shreeked and fainted.  
~Good. I'll be having fun later.~~ Harry thought with a whickid Grin.

Harry Grabbed his Aunt and turned to his Uncle. For the last time. "Avada Kedavra!" And his Uncle stopped all signs of life. When They were out of the house, Harry said so all of them could here.

"Lightning warriors! Time to leave! Destroy everything you can find and get any living girls we will have some fun when we get back!"  
Dragging his Aunt he told her, take one last look at your home Aunt Patunia. She wimpered like a little scared mouse. Harry raised his wand and said, "Reducto Maximus!" There was a rumble and Number four, Privit Drive, the place He use to call home, exploded in green flames. The Only noise you could here was the laughing of the lightning Warriors and Harry Potter. Then, they all apparated away with out a second glance.


	2. chapter2 Weasley family destroyed

Chapter 2  
Weasley Family Destroyed

Harry walked down the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld Place. This was the  
mancion that use to belong to the Black Family. The Order of the Phoenix use to  
use it as there head quarters, but they mooved out when Snape betrayed them; So  
the house belonged to him now. No guardians left for him.

The Weasley family rejected Harry after the death of Ginny there only daughter. They seemed to think that if they were not in contact with them, they wouldn't be in any harm. Remus and Hermione were murdered in the other war. He had been left all on his own with no one to turn to. So, he decided to make all who made him suffer pay greatly, starting with his dear Aunt Patunia.

Harry went to the cell where his Aunt was. ~Time to have some Fun.~~ He  
opened the cell door and walked in flicking his wand as he did so. Aunt  
Patunia's clothes were now gone and she was now naked on the bed. "Hello my dear aunt." Harry said in a fake cheerful voice. "Its time to play." She whimpered  
and begged for him to leave her alone but this just made the bulge in his pants  
get bigger.

He took off his clothes and aproached his aunt. "Don't worry after  
I'm done with you you'll join your worthless husband and son. There dead, you  
know." Harry laughed evilly at the expression on his bitch of an aunt's face."Too Bad Marge isn't here, she would be an excelent screamer." Harry laughed again.

He slid on the bed next to her and she began to struggle. He quickly put  
her in restraints and spread her legs wide for his entrance.

He slid in to her and didn't stop when she screamed of the pain. "You want  
something to scream about? fine! Crucio maximus!" The screams of his aunt fueled him even more and he began to pound her roughly as she screamed and cried and begged. finally the pressure of his aunt's walls squeezing him hard  
sent him over the edge and he released. He laughed a cruel laugh and remooved the spell. "I think I'll keep you around dear aunt. You do make an excelent play  
toy. Crucio!" Petunia screamed again.

He left the basement turned prison and went up to the meeting room to gather his  
lightning warriors. "Tonight my friends, its time. We will attack the Burrow. They prepaired for the distruction of the Weasley family.

All was calm in the woods behind The Burrow. Harry smiled at the little house  
that he once use to call home. They walked quietly up to the front door of the  
house and Harry raised his wand, and blasted the door in to dust.

"Weasley!" Harry roared. "Come out and play with us!"  
The lightning warriors all laughed and started to set fire to various items in  
the house. Molly Weasley came running down the stairs, with wand in hand, and  
screaming for the children to get to safety, only to be cut down with the killing curse.

"nooooooooo!" screamed someone. A moment later, Ron Weasley appeared and Harry felt a sence of hatred towards his use to be best friend. Harry pulled out an automatic handgun and pumped Ron Weasley full of lead. Ron's body came rolling down the stairs. "Well hello there, Ron. Glad you could join the party!" Said Harry who began to cackle. Ron looked up in to the face of his murderer. "Harry?" came ron's weak reply.

Harry smirked and shot one more bullet in to Ron's head, killing him. Arthur  
Weasley was tied up watching in horor as his family was killed, one by one. His  
home was destroyed and Bill, Charlley, and the twins were fighting, but it  
wasn't enough. Bill was decapitated by a casual twitch from one of the lightning warriors' wand.

Harry came over where Arthur stood. "So, enjoying the show? Think of it as a  
gift for what you did to me all those years ago." Mr. Weasley looked like he  
could cry, but he held himself steady. "you know, I use to think of you guys as my family, but I guess you didn't  
love me like you said you did." Harry snapped his fingers and black flames shot out of his fingers, setting Charlley on fire. The black flames burned him hole with in seconds. His screams of pain made Harry  
smile with orgasmic joy.

"And now, your turn!" Harry raised his wand, and spoke one of the many spells he created. Avada crucifix!" A jet of green light rushed out of his wand and hit Mr. Weasley in the heart, leaving the sign of the cross burned in his flesh. Instantly, he felt pain. He was hoping to die  
quickly and be with his family again, but the death was slow, and painful.

Arthur's life flashed in front of his eyes. The time he first had seen Molly,  
his and Molly's wedding, The births of his children, meeting Harry, and all of  
his child hood memories that he had forgotten. He gave a final scream as the  
curse burned his insides, and was dead. Harry Potter, stood there, looking at the sceen in front of him, and laughed. Laughed, a laughed that would freeze the bravest warrior to the bone.


End file.
